


Never Thought to Question Why

by inkillusions



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkillusions/pseuds/inkillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the binds would cut deep into Ronon's wrists...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Thought to Question Why

Sometimes the binds would cut deep into Ronon's wrists, gradually tightening if he twisted and pulled. But he knew that those movements were to be kept to a minimum as they looked like he was trying to escape.

He had never wanted to before. Not with him.

Ronon was used to the feeling: the tightness of the fabric as it chafed him, holding him in place as he lay on his stomach. It didn't feel - never felt wrong to him, especially not now.

The drops that fell on his left shoulder increased in size, spreading along his skin and running down his arm. He bit his lip, not wanting to give away the pleasure he felt from the warmth, and yet still, he heard the quiet chuckle that came from Sheppard's lips. It didn't matter what Ronon tried to hide, what he kept inside of those dark places -- John could always find them.

Ronon knew that John had those same dark places.

He felt another drop, then another in the same place; the warmth almost enough to touch that thing inside of him, but not quite. He knew that it would come later; Sheppard would make sure of that. The stings were timed more closely together now, traveling down his back, along the back of his left thigh then back up his right thigh. Many speckles of hot wax landed on his right hip, pooling as it cooled.

Ronon shifted his hips, not from pain but more from pleasure. The blanket underneath him rubbed roughly against his erection, and when he moved - just like that -

"Don't move."

John's voice was stern and the wax was no longer dripping onto his skin. The bed dipped next to Ronon's head as Sheppard leaned in closer, his breath hot against Ronon's ear.

"If you keep squirming like that, I'll really give you a reason to move."

And for a moment, Ronon contemplated disobeying, thought of grinding his hips into the bed and taking what he needed so he could pay the consequences later on.

But he didn't. His hips stilled, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. After a moment, the indentation on the bed next to him was no longer there, and his obedience was rewarded with another drip of warm candle wax in the small of his back that ran lower.

And lower.

-end


End file.
